Epitaph for a Lonely Soul
|season=3 |number=12 |image=File:Epitaph for a Lonely Soul title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 3, 1990 |writer=Carl Binder |director=Allan Kroeker |previous=Year of the Monkey |next=Midnight Riders }}"Epitaph for a Lonely Soul" is the twelfth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A mortician (Neil Munro), desperate for companionship, acquires a tool that brings back the dead. When he resurrects a young woman, her fiance seeks help from the shop. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A mortician's aspirator that drains the life from one person and then transfers it to a dead body, bringing it back to life. Villain and Fate Eli Leonard, impaled on the aspirator after falling down a flight of stairs, then burned to death. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Neil Munro as Eli Leonard *Monika Schnarre as Lisa Caldwell *Barclay Hope as Steve Wells *Sam Malkin as Max *James Mainprize as Hank *Gerry Salsberg as Father of Teenager *Joan Karasevich as Mother of Teenager *Tony Desmond as Teenager *Jackie McLeod as Melanie *Claire Cellucci as Linda Curry Episode Crew *Directed by Allan Kroeker *Written by Carl Binder *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Darren Perks - Prosthetic Artist *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ani Baravyan - Assistant Director: Second Unit *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *William Spahic - First Assistant Director *David Till - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Paula Deresti - Lead Set Dresser *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Martin Lacroix - Boom Operator Special Effects *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Lesley Clark - Assistant Coordinator *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Alexandra La Roche - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583312/ Epitaph for a Lonely Soul] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes